1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to solar lighting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a solar lighting apparatus having, within a transparent dome, a rotatively-driven reflection mirror to reflect solar light to be introduced into an inside of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the building such as a house, direct lighting with solar light is possible only to the room opening on an outside. An aperture such as top lighting or vertical well is provided in a center or north part of the building. Thus, solar light is supplied through the aperture to an inside of the building thus supplying light to the inside.
In the aperture, a solar lighting apparatus is installed which has a reflection mirror to be controlled in inclination angle depending upon a position of the sun. The solar light reflected by the reflection mirror is then introduced into the building.
The solar lighting apparatus has a transparent dome having therein a lighting apparatus having a rotatable reflection mirror to allow tracking a position of the sun. The rotatable reflection mirror has a plurality of reflection plates arranged in a cantilever form at a predetermined interval on a support member structured by rolled members, such as angles. The rotatable reflection mirror has a rotary shaft at its center. The rotatable reflection mirror is coupled, in a state directed upward and cantilever-supported, to a rotary drive shaft (see, e.g. the Specification and Drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,323).
Meanwhile, separately provided are the motor and drive gear arrangement for driving the rotary drive shaft and its control circuit. These are connected through wiring laid in the transparent dome.
The drive motor and drive gear arrangement positioned at a lower center in the transparent dome and its controller are arranged separate from each other. The drive motor and the controller are connected through wiring.
However, in a situation they are being used, the transparent dome at an inside thereof is put in hot due to the affection of the external environment. This also has an effect upon the connection points electrically connecting between component parts. This results in a problem with lowering the apparatus overall reliability.
Therefore it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel solar lighting apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to make a drive motor, a controller and the like as a unit thereby providing a solar lighting apparatus facilitated in maintenance and inspection.
The present invention is a solar lighting apparatus, comprising: a dome formed of a transparent material; a mirror supported in said dome to be rotated through a rotary shaft; a control box provided fixed in the dome; a motor provided in the control box and driving the rotary shaft; and a controller provided in the control box and controlling the motor.
The present invention makes as a unit the motor for rotatively driving the mirror arranged in the dome and fixedly held on the support member, the controller for controlling the motor and the battery. This allows for reduction in the number of parts or assembling processes. Also, the electrical connection point is also accommodated in the control box, reducing exposed mechanical parts and hence improving reliability.
According to the invention, making the motor, the controller and the like as a unit facilitates maintenance and inspection and reducing cost.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.